Dreams Can Come True
by Lizziginne
Summary: A moment one evening leaves both Nikki and Harry spinning, what happens the next morning at work? Set after Bloodlines H/N rated for one little naughty word.. but Nikki says it often anyway!


**I wrote this on the train on my way home from Wales... the dream is inspired by one I had whilst in Italy in half term. I hope you enjoy because I really loved writing this **

**Set after Bloodlines so anything before that is fair play spoiler wise. **

**I own both Emilia and Tom and they are currently locked away in my wardrobe and together we solve murders all year round and I get to do the PMs. I joke (sadly), I own nil.**

Dreams Can Come True

Nikki was lying on her bed, hair splayed out around her face like a golden halo, daydreaming. Her mind had be wandering constantly since she had returned home an hour previously when Harry had dropped her since her cars tire had gone flat. As he said his goodbyes his touch lingered longer than usual, his kiss sweeter and more loving than she was used to. _What had happen which led to his change in behaviour, for him to act so differently?_ She wondered to herself. Had she just imagined it all?

Harry paced around his flat, questioning his earlier actions. He had kissed Nikki's head and felt the usual spark that emulated from her but this time his brain reacted differently. He had wanted to stay there forever and never let go of her, never to let her leave his warm embrace. The reaction had confused him immensely. He had always been protective of his best friend; he truly loved her and never wanted anything to hurt her. But suddenly, he needed more than before. There had been a time, between the day when she had so innocently crashed their morgue and the entire debacle with the conference and Penny turning up dead, when he thought that there could have been a relationship between the two of them, that the romance could have blossomed. But in that moment earlier, a previously dim spark had been reignited within him.

Nikki's night was awash with dreams filled with Harry. At one point they had been on safari in Africa, the red sun setting against the darkening blue sky and stars beginning to appear, when Harry had scooped her up in to his strong arms and carried her to their immense four-poster bed where he kissed her passionately and their bodies and souls became one.  
When she awoke, Nikki's thoughts returned to the previous night. Her eyes were sleepy but her heart wide awake. She could hear her heart in her ears and feel her pulse in her head. Maybe, just maybe, one day her dreams could become a reality.

As Leo walked in to work, the air appeared thick and the tension was high between his younger colleagues. Had they argued again? He really hoped not because, from previous experience, he knew that working with his two broken hearted friends was like looking after stroppy teenagers. Not fun.

The air felt charged and slightly awkward between the two friends as they sat at opposite each other (Nikki was sitting at Harry's desk as usual). They had barely hugged as Harry came in and when Nikki handed him his coffee he had just nodded briefly in appreciation, his smile barely reaching the corner of his lips. The tension quickly became unbearable for Nikki.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she struggled to keep her voice even as her heart pounded. She sounded shaky, even to a distracted Harry.

"Nothing, Niks, I'm just tired. I really didn't sleep well last, I had a lot on my mind"

_Tell me about it! _Nikki thought to herself.

"Why? What kept your brain cogs spinning last night, Miss Alexander?" Harry enquired playfully.

"Oh shit! I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, Nikki, you did!" Harry laughed, "Now tell me what was keeping you up."

"You." Nikki mumbled, virtually indistinguishable from the background noise.

"What was that, Nikki? You'll to speak up or you may blend in with the noise of the laptop!" Harry teased lightly, used to Nikki's mumblings.

"You, Harry! It was you who kept my thoughts thoroughly occupied last night! And when I _finally _managed to drift to sleep you followed me in to my dreams and kept them occupied as well!" Nikki huffed.

Leo heard Nikki's little rant and breathed a sigh of relief. There had been no argument between the pair, just an immense build up of sexual tension. Leo had seen it from day one when Harry had practically begged for Leo to give the young blonde a chance, followed by their hockey session which, unknown to them he had witnessed some of. Since then Nikki had become like a daughter to him and more recently, in Hungary, Leo had understood how strong her feelings for Harry really were.

"Well it was you who kept me up as well Niks, so don't go getting so stressed about it! Yesterday everything felt different!" Harry whisper-yelled back at Nikki, realising that Leo may have got in by now.

"What? Harry, what did you just say?" Nikki whispered. Her heart was racing, she was worried it would burst out of her chest.

"That you shouldn't get str..." Harry repeated slower, patronising her slightly before Nikki interrupted.

"Not that you fool! Before that!"

"I said, you, Nicola Alexander, keep me awake at night. You are the reason I get up and smile in the morning, you appear, after all these years, to be the person I run to for comfort. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears streamed down Nikki's face like Niagara Falls.

"You better not be joking, Harry." Nikki mumbled softly through her tears.

"Nikki please just let me kiss you, we can talk later." His last words faded in to her lips as they brushed across his softly. Needing no more encouragement, Harry took the lead and passionately kissed Nikki, his tongue tangling with hers, like he had wanted forever. And finally, just as in her dreams, Nikki's soul became one with Harry's.

"You two can have the rest of the day off!" Leo called from his vantage point in the office, grinning.

* * *

**A/N Please leave a review and tell me what you think, whether good or bad it will make my day **

**Ciao, **

**Lizzi**


End file.
